Pielandia
|connectedresources = }} Pielandia (Spanish: Nacion de Pielandia) is a nation founded by Neptunebyte I and ruled by Neptunebyte III. When created, it was a Democracy with Mixed Religions as it actually is today. The natural resources of the nation used to beGold and Coal, thanks to the nation's geographical position. Overtime, however, their main export has changed to ppaluminum]] and marble. Founder of Pielandia Pielandia was founded by Neptunebyte I during the early 1800s. Furious about the taxes given by the British, rebels started to appear in Newfoundland. Taking the opportunity of The War of 1812, rebels declared themselves a new nation, and Britain quickly surrendered. The new nation dubbed themselves Newfoundpie, but changed to Pielandia because it made sense. Nation Information Pielandia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at more than 3 years old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pielandia work diligently to produce Aluminum and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Pielandia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pielandia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pielandia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pielandia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Location When formed, Pielandia was located in the Newfoundland area. It switched land with the area known as the Chicagoland area in Illinois state. This was done because pies would freeze in Newfoundland climate. Unfortunately, it was worse in Chicago, but they were too lazy to change again. History When Pielandia was first founded, they found a home withing The Guru Order, which they quickly left. They then join CSN, where Pielandia fought in the CSN-Justice War, helping to reduce several countries to Zero Infrastructure. A little more than a year after joining CSN, Pielandia joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Pielandia was a member of MHA for several years, serving in many secretary positions, and eventually, near the end of his time in MHA, as a Court Officer. He was also the one who originally petitioned to make a hall of fame for MHA members. During his time in MHA, he fought in the Second Unjust War. After almost three years in the MHA, Pielandia decided to resign to find a new home. Meanwhile, Pielandia had recognized "Bronies", the fandom of the show My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, and decided to join a brony alliance, United Equestria. As of the 1st of September, Pielandia was no longer affiliated with UE, and switched to another pony-themed alliance, Everfree Union. In the Everfree Union, Pielandia's leader, Neptunebyte, took on the role as diplomat to MHA, and handled rogue attacks by former UE members on Everfree Union members. After this, Neptunebyte decided to run for Minister of Awesome (War). He is currently the MoA of the Everfree Union, having been voted in without opposition. On May 8th, 2013, Neptunebyte was declared the Interim Wrangler of Smelly Foreigners (Minister of Foreign Affairs) after the previous Minister resigned due to time conflicts. Later, Pielandia left EvU for a short period of time, but later rejoined and helped reform the government of EvU. He is currently one of the three active triumvirates that oversee the government of EvU. Culture The current president, Neptunebyte III, encourages the people of Pielandia to express an interest in art, lore, and culture. Pielandia has done many artistic contributions to its alliance, showing it's very big patriotism to its alliance. Conflicts See More The Everfree Union Second Unjust War Grudge War